Luigi
Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions is a spinoff game in the Luigi's Mansion series. The game features Luigi as one of the central protagonists along with Build-It Bentley, one of Luigi's cousins that was introduced in Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy. The game is available on the Wii U and 3DS. Plot The story starts in Evershade Valley at Professor Elvin Gadd's recovered laboratory. The Greenie ghosts are seen assisting him as usual. Suddenly, black clouds begin to appear in the sky, covering the Dark Moon. As soon as this happened, the Greenies start panicking in fear and flying aimlessly around the lab. The professor goes outside to see what was wrong and there was immediate lightning and thunder. The other ghosts are seen fleeing from all over the valley and hiding in Gloomy Manor, much to the old man's shock. The clouds start breaking up, revealing a dark floating mansion in the sky. The screen goes black and shows the game title. Luigi is returning home after taking his ghost dog Polterpup for a walk. As soon as they walked in, the canine ghost starts cowering and shivering in fear. Luigi looks down at his pet and E. Gadd appears on his TV screen, making both jump in fright. The old professor tells the plumber that a mansion had appeared in the sky of Evershade Valley and all the ghosts are terrified. Elvin starts up the Pixelator like before and Luigi tells Polterpup to stay before willingly being pulled through the screen to Gloomy Manor. Once at the lab, Luigi is given the Poltergust 9000, the latest model of the Poltergust and the Wii U Scream. After a little practice, Professor E. Gadd admits that he has a spare Poltergust 9000 just in case. Luigi's first mission in the Demon House is to find the mysterious person the professor picked up on his ghost radar. Luigi gets up there through a cannon the professor invented. Upon entry, the professor calls on the Wii U Scream and infers his assistant that the person has three items with magic, so he had to be careful. Once inside, he immediately hears someone scream. He encounters a ghost looking monster in the lobby before Luigi sucks it up, leaving a key behind. Luigi uses this key to open the door to the foyer and hears another scream. After sucking up a few Meanie "ghosts", the ghost hunter finds that one of them had dropped a gold tape-measurer that looked familiar. Moving forward, he sees three more Meanies flying off, two with two more golden tools and one with a key. The Meanie with the key dropped upon bumping into Luigi and all three flee. The plumber hears another scream and this time followed by a slam. Both sound very close, just down the hall. He uses the key to unlock the specific door and as he opens it, he is accidentally tackled by an orange and purple blur. Much to his shock and surprise, it was his cousin, Build-It Bentley. Bentley is glad to see Luigi and both share an embrace. Before either could explain their situations, they are pixelated to Gloomy Manor. E. Gadd is shocked to see Bentley again, having last saw him back in the real world. Build-It explains that a while back, his and Luigi's other cousin, Fix-It Felix, Jr. had mysteriously disappeared. So he went to Niceland City to help investigate, but a big mansion had then suddenly appeared in the sky and the "demons" captured him. He was their prisoner until Luigi rescued him. After that, they realizes that his tools were still in there. So the professor gives him the spare Poltergeist 9000 and was about to send both cousins up there before Bentley started freaking out. Gameplay Characters Playable Characters *Luigi *Build-It Bentley Supporting Characters *Professor E. Gadd *Mario *Fix-It Felix, Jr. Species *Ghosts (brief) * Ghouls *Reapers *Cat Devils *Boos Locations Like Dark Moon, the spinoff features several different areas that can be explored through several sorts of "transportation". There are only five mansions in total though (excluding the multiplayer mansion), each located in different worlds. There are also stations in these worlds, all except one. Mansions *Demon House - Evershade Valley *Embargo Ruins - Isle Delfino *Duskland Château - Niceland City *Allagata Palace - Brooklyn, New York *Reapers' Pride - Underworld/Underwhere Stations *Gloomy Manor - E. Gadd's lab in Evershade Valley *Delfino Plaza - town on Isle Delfino *Apartment #1 - first apartment building in Niceland City *Mario Bros.' Plumbing Shop - the brothers' old business in Brooklyn Other *Underworld - home of the Ghouls and the Reapers *North Reath's Summit - boss area of North Reath *South Reaps' Island - boss area of South Reaps *West Rease's Plateau - boss area of West Rease *East Rean's Cove - boss area of East Rean *King Boo's House of Mirrors - boss area of King Boo *Father Reaper's Statue Garden - boss area of Father Reaper Collectables Enemies *Ghouls *Cat Devils *Cact-Eyes *Blobs Bosses Sub Bosses *Vampress - Demon House *Enchanted Dry Bones - Embargo Ruins *Hallow - Duskland Château *Boolosous - Allagata Palace *King Boo - Reapers' Pride Bosses *North Reath - Demon House *South Reaps - Embargo Ruins *West Rease - Duskland Château *East Rean - Allagata Palace *Father Reaper - Reapers' Pride Trivia *This is the first spinoff in the Luigi's Mansion series. *This is the second game Bentley is canon in. The first is Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy. Category:Games Category:Luigi's Mansion series Category:Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions Category:Spinoffs Category:3DS games Category:Wii U games